


extinguish the fire (Or Not)

by OPhelia Redman (Elle_Dread)



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Aunt/Nephew Incest, Brother/Brother Incest, Dubious Consent, F/M, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Past Character Death, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 14:06:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11602191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle_Dread/pseuds/OPhelia%20Redman
Summary: Tadashi is gone. Just like the smoke and flame that took him away. However that doesn't mean the fire isn't still burning. The need to not be alone. To feel loved. His absence has left his brother longing for those nights, those nights where he never felt alone.





	extinguish the fire (Or Not)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Corey21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corey21/gifts).



> Ok this is a one shot. It's a first for me I have honestly never written f/m before usually I only write m/m or f/f so let me know what you think. A request from Corey21 dubious consent tag because I don't believe anyone under the age of legal consent is able to consent because of maturity and legal reasons. however because it's not a violent situtation I decided not to use the rape/non-con warning.

He watched the blazing flames climb the rafters of the building as people screamed out for help. Tadashi running towards the fire not an ounce of fear in his eyes.

  
“Do you need help?” He questioned stopping a woman coughing and gagging as she made it clear of the smoke and flame her hair heat singed her face black with ask.

  
“No, but professor Callaghan is still in there,” The woman said glancing back into the flames fearfully.

  
Tadashi glanced at the building brow furrowing before he moved to step forward.

  
“Wait!” Hiro said grabbing his brothers sleeve, “You can’t go in there!”

  
“I have to,” Tadashi Said before bending down to look directly into Hiro’s sparkling eyes, “No one else will and Professor Callaghan needs help. I’ll be back I promise.”

  
Before Hiro could protest a second longer Tadashi was running forward through the door framed by flames there were licking at the metal rafters of the building, eating the glass of the windows with its angry orange light and intolerable heat. Hiro knew it was dangerous and went to step forward to call his brother back, to tell him it was too dangerous that he couldn’t lose his brother too. Not after he had lost mom and Dad. Not after everything they had been through together.

  
Before he could a heat draft heat launching him backwards away from the building as it went up in smoke and flame. And then all went dark. Orange bright angry light and then darkness covering him.

  
He opened his eyes, startled, sweating. That had been the night his life had changed once again. The night two weeks ago, where he had lost his brother leaving him and Aunt Cass to fend for themselves. Sure, she was here with her small frame and round hips. Her chestnut hair and moss green eyes but she wasn’t Tadashi, she wasn’t mom and she wasn’t Dad. Hiro felt completely alone.

  
Once they had buried his brother, his best friend he had retreated to his room. Had refused to step foot outside of that door because he had to pass Tadashi’s room where the bed with neatly made where he would never sleep again, the shelves full of books that were neatly organized that Dashi would never read again. It was too much. The reminder that he was gone forever too painful for Hiro to face and so he stayed in his room not showering, not changing his clothes, not sleeping. Just laying in the dark ruminating on what he had lost.

  
Aunt Cass knocked softly on the door with a sandwich in hand, “Hiro honey, you have to eat,” She said softly opening the door open slowly.

“What’s the point?” Hiro sighed, “No one wants me.”

  
“That’s not true, I want you,” Cass said softly.

  
She had. She had noticed he was becoming quite the young man. His body filling out in all the right places. How his arms no longer seemed thin and stick like, how his stomach that was once round and slightly plump with youth had lengthened and stretched showing a light outline of his muscles. How his hair had gotten longer even though it was now knotted and tangled from not being brushed while he laid in bed all day. How his eyes were sad, soft.

  
“You do?” He asked her cocking his eyebrow making her smile lightly. That was the Hiro she remembered slightly unsure of himself yet trying to come off strong, trying to hide his fragile nature.

  
“Of course, I do,” Aunt Cass said, “You’re not the only one who misses Dashi. I mean what him and I had was special just like what you and he had was special.”

  
She was hinting. That she knew sometimes at Night Dashi had snuck into Hiro’s room. At first it had been after their parents had died to comfort him but his tears had turned into a hungry Hiro couldn’t seem to satiate a need to be touched that he couldn’t clear from his mind, his soul. It had led to many nights of entangled legs under the bed sheets. Underwear discarded on the floor as he had giggled into Dashi’s skin. Had Aunt Cass known all the time?

  
“Did you know?” He asked cautiously ready to dismiss the idea if she showed any signs of not knowing what he was talking about.

  
“Of course, I knew, you’re my boys,” She said, “I figured things had already been so hard for you both. That you needed each other. There’s nothing wrong with needing each other. Nothing wrong with you needing me now.”

  
She looked down at him her eyes heavily lidded as they fluttered making her eyelashes look long and supple as her chest moved making her breasts bounce with want, with need making Hiro’s eyes go big and heat start to pool in his tiny still developing cock. He knew this was wrong. Just as it had been wrong with Dashi but he longed for the touch. For the feel of warm skin against his skin. For the knowledge that someone wanted him, desired his presence.

  
Cass looked into his deep chocolate brown eyes and before she could restrain her desire she kissed him. His lips feeling young and fresh, pillow soft under her small peck as she allowed him to make the next move. To decide if this was ok.

  
His tongue pushed past her lips, His hands on the back of her shoulders. This experience he was more confident about, a lot more prepared than he had been with Dashi. He remembered how he had almost trembled under his brother’s touch, how once they had started kissing the heat and friction building to an undeniable level as his teeth had clashes against Dashi’s causing Dashi to pull away frowning before he had laughed at how edger Hiro had been.

  
“Hiro, do you want to stop?” She asked him breathlessly pulling him out of his thoughts to look at her.

  
He noticed how she was topless rubbing at her own dark pink nipples. The tiny nubs standing tall from the coldness of the room demanding attention. Demanding to be looked at, worshipped. His mouth went dry with excitement.

  
He felt his heart pounding in his chest, swore it could almost be heard by both him and Cass as he buried his head in her chest before tenderly kissing the left nipple before his tiny pink tongue prodded at it making Cass gasps as she wrapped her body around his running a hand gently through his tousled hair.

  
“That’s it,” She cooed quietly, “That’s it baby let me comfort you.”

  
His right hand gently started to massage the other nub rolling it between his fingers making Cass moan in delight as she pressed her body closer to his mouth, wanting him to taste every inch of her skin as he nipped at the little bud lightly. Her hand still entangled in his hair as the other rubbed slow gentle circles into his back under the hem of his shirt against his skin as he fully hardened.

  
She felt good, tasted good like sweet berries and cream but smelled like Mangos and something crisps and fresh. Something that reminded him of home. She removed her hand from his back as he broke his latch gently as she helped pull his shirt up over his head and quickly pulled her panties off under the simple knee length flora skirt she had chosen to wear to work in the café that day as he excitedly fumbled with his fly.

  
“Have you ever done this before?” She asked him quietly her eyes sparkling mischievously.

  
He bit his lip trying to hide his smile, his excitement shaking his head no. He had never been with a woman. Never had the chance to be inside of someone before. As Cass laughed lightly at his excitement.

  
“I think this is just what we need don’t you?” She asked him as she finished helping him out of his jeans that he hadn’t changed in three days.

  
“Yes,” He answered barely above a whispered nodding his head as she grabbed him her sex already wet and ready directing his hardness into her.

  
“OH, AUNT CASS!” Hiro moaned not able to contain his excitement.

  
The feeling of her warmness tightness flooded his system as she squeezed her pelvic muscles making her puss flex around his tiny cock. Making his eyes go wide as he arched his back trying to push himself even farther into her and she laughed lightly resting her hand on his lower stomach to steady herself.

  
“It’s ok, calm,” She said before she slowly started bouncing up and down finding a rhythm as he bucked wildly chasing his orgasm inside of her tightness, “How are you so good at this already?”

  
“I…I …D…don’t…” he stammered before more moans escaped as she allowed him to push up into her as hard as he could as she bounced up and down giggling lightly like a school girl.

  
“Just a natural huh? You have always been a very talented boy,” She said as he finally found her g-spot making her roll her hips more than bouncing now as she let out a low husky moan of her own their paces meeting each other as they formed a perfect harmony with their murmurs and moans.

  
“Oh, god yes,” Hiro exclaimed bucking up into her chasing his orgasm, “How does this feel so good.”

  
“Well,” She sighed with ecstasy, “This is what your body was made for,” She answered leaning forward and kissing him tilting her pelvis just the right way to make her gasps and pleasure, “What our bodies were made for.”

  
She rode him until his eyes rolled and if he had been standing his knees would have buckled while she laughed before she started to moaned again using the friction of his softening cock inside of her to finish herself letting out a high pitched girlish squeal of pleasure as she finished collapsing on top of him.

  
She laid there against his chest for a minute before kissing the center of his chest, “See Hiro? I want you, I’ll always want you,” She said softly ticking his own nipple, “I know it’s not the same but, at least we have each other even if he can’t be here anymore.” The sandwich having been long forgotten as they both slowly started to drift towards sleep.

  
Hiro sighed closing his eyes thinking of a moment long ago when he had heard something similar fall from his brothers lips the same hushed in comforting tone coating the words like milk and honey. Soft and silky and sweet.

  
“At least we have each other Hiro,” He had said, “At least we’re not alone. I promise I never have to leave. Just you and me forever, and Aunt Cass to take of us. I love you Hiro.”

  
He had then kissed his cheek before sliding his tongue slowly across his bottom lip and getting up and leaving . Tip toeing across the hall to that bed that was now made nice and tidy, that bed that would always remain empty. A shrine to the brother and Nephew they had lost. An indefinite goodbye that would always be viewable.


End file.
